Os Melhores Planos(Best Laid Plans by Sakura's Unicorn in Portuguese)
by UmaOliveira
Summary: Sai foi longe demais desta vez! Então, Sakura se junta a Sasuke para planejar uma vingança contra seu companheiro socialmente inepto. Mas como seus melhores planos os levaram ao apertado e escuro armário de Sai? SasuSaku Pós-canon. One-shot. **Tradução**


Aviso: Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Best Laid Plans pertence à Sakura's Unicorn (id:2143802). Eu só possuo a tradução/adaptação da história.

N/T: I'd like to thank Mrs. Unicorn for letting me translate such a funny story. You're great, sweetie!

* * *

Os Melhores Planos

Best Laid Plans

 _Tradução/Adaptação por UmaOliveira_

* * *

Sakura quase derrubou seu chá quando ela o encontrou sentado em seu sofá.

"Droga, Sasuke! Eu tenho uma porta, você sabe."

Grunhindo, ele pegou a xícara dela e deu um gole.

"E aqui não é uma casa de chá."

Ele devolveu a xícara dela e ela bebeu o chá sorrindo, fazendo questão de colocar seus lábios exatamente onde os dele haviam tocado.

"O que é isso?" Ela tocou a sedosa bandana marcada com a insígnia ninja da Folha. "Mudando o visual?"

"Não." Ele tomou outro gole do chá dela. "Você pode dar um jeito?"

"Dar um jeito em quê?" Sakura provocou puxando as longas madeixas que estavam saindo da mais nova hitaiate dele.

"Me prometa que você não vai…" Ele franziu, olhando distantemente para suas mãos. O ar brincalhão dela evaporou.

"Sasuke-kun, o que aconteceu?"

"Sai aconteceu."

"Sai?"

Soltando o ar lentamente, Sasuke contou a história. "O chefe dos idiotas —"

"Naruto?"

"— achou que seria bom para o nosso _relacionamento_ ," ele disse a palavra fazendo aspas com os dedos e zombaria, "se Sai e eu fôssemos numa missão sozinhos. Idiota." Ele tomou outro gole do chá dela. "Nós montamos acampamento e ele volta carregando uma tora. Diz que é para a fogueira."

Sakura riu da palhaçada de Sai e do pavio curto de Sasuke.

"Depois de explicar para ele _calmamente_ o quão inapropriado aquilo era, ele diz que vai levar a tora de volta ao lugar onde ele a achou. Eu estava prestes a dizê-lo para apenas deixar aquilo ali, como uma pessoa normal faria, e ele vira. A árvore bate na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Ele disse que foi um acidente, mas… o rosto dele… Sakura, eu só quero socá-lo."

"Então, o que aconteceu? Você ficou muito ferido?"

"Eu fui nocauteado. Acordei num consultório de um médico civil com quarenta pontos atrás da minha cabeça. Você pode dar um jeito?"

Ele desatou o nó, deixando a bandana cair em seu colo.

"Oh… meu… Sasuke-kun! Seu cabelo!"

Sakura achou que iria chorar. A parte de trás da cabeça de Sasuke parecia com uma bola de beisebol espinhosa, coberta por tufos e pontos. _Aqueles lindos cabelos_ … _Se foram_. Hesitante, ela tocou o couro cabeludo dele.

"Você pode dar um jeito?"

"Nos pontos?"

"Sakura," ele rosnou. " _Meu cabelo_. Conserte meu cabelo."

A última característica que ela iria associar a Sasuke era vaidade. Ela quase riu, o imaginando na frente do espelho, aperfeiçoando a sensual anarquia de seu cabelo com um secador de cabelo e gel.

"Eu sou uma médica e não uma cabeleireira, Sasuke-kun." Ele murchou e o coração dela quebrou. "Mas você fica muito bem com a bandana." Os ombros dele caíram. "E o seu cabelo cresce muito rápido. Olhe!" Ela esfregou os restos de cabelo da parte de trás da cabeça dele. "Já está crescendo. Tenho certeza que estará de volta antes que você perceba."

"Obrigado de qualquer forma." Ele soltou a xícara dela e recolocou sua hitaiate.

"Espere!" Sakura odiava o ver tão pra baixo. "Me deixe dar uma olhada. Eu ao menos posso tirar os pontos."

Tirando a bandana, ela ativou seu chakra. Pontos retirados e carne emendada sem o menor sinal de cicatriz. Ela espalhou sua mão pela parte de trás da cabeça dele. Em seus devaneios do primeiro beijo deles, Sakura sempre se imaginava enterrando sua mão naquela suave e negra floresta. Silenciosamente, ela amaldiçoou Sai — ele era socialmente incapaz e rude algumas vezes, mas ele não era estúpido. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo quando permitiu que aquele médico raspasse a cabeça de Sasuke. Alguma coisa sombria e malévola surgiu em seu coração — _vingança_.

"Ele vai pagar," disse Sasuke. Ela olhou nos olhos estreitados dele. Estrelas vermelhas brilhavam de volta para ela. "Ele vai pagar, Sakura."

Ela passou sua mão uma última vez sobre a cabeça dele, os restos de mechas solidificando sua decisão.

"Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun. Eu tenho um plano."

* * *

Sasuke estava inquieto na cadeira, dando tapinhas em seu bolso para garantir que o envelope com o pó ainda estava lá. "Você tem certeza que isso será suficiente?"

"É claro!" disse Sakura, rolando seus olhos. "Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Sasuke-kun. Levando em consideração o peso dele e o método, estou cem por cento certa de que isto fará exatamente o que queremos que faça."

Ele acenou, satisfeito pela confirmação porque essa não era exatamente o tipo de vingança a que ele estava acostumado. Sasuke preferia o ataque rápido — esmagando os adversários com suas próprias mãos ou os partindo ao meio com sua Kusanagi. Mas Sakura tinha um plano. Um desonesto e brilhante plano.

Os olhos dele deslizaram para a testa franzida e a boca virada dela. _Não é o que eu esperava da pura e inocente Sakura_. Sasuke pressionou seus dedos entrelaçados contra sua boca para esconder um sorriso perverso quando Sai apareceu na cadeira atrás dela. É tão _não-ela_.

"Boa noite, Careca. Feia. Vocês dois estão parecendo especialmente rígidos hoje. A sua não natural e reprimida frustração sexual alcançou um novo nível?" Ele sorriu e Sasuke quis mais do que nunca socar a cara dele, mas ele se acalmou — vingança exigia paciência. "Talvez vocês deveriam — como foi que Kakashi-senpai disse — foder e superar isso."

"Ele disse _o quê_?!"

Sakura ficou vermelha. Ela estava claramente mais próxima de socar Sai do que ele. Sasuke envolveu sua mão no punho fechado dela por debaixo da mesa e ela parou. "Vamos fazer o pedido."

"Não deveríamos esperar pelo Naruto?"

Ele virou para Sakura, pedindo por ajuda, mas ela estava se escondendo por trás de um cardápio. "Ele, hum, não está vindo." Sasuke era um mentiroso terrível. _Isso nunca vai funcionar_.

"Esses jantares de equipe foram ideia dele. E ele não aparece? Isso soa" Sai inclinou sua cabeça, " _estranho_."

"Ser Hokage é um trabalho exigente." Sakura fungou. "Sai, você sabe como Naruto se sente sobre nossos laços. Ele iria querer que nós tivéssemos um jantar de equipe mesmo que ele não pudesse estar aqui. Você não quer desapontá-lo, quer?"

Sai era incrivelmente devoto a Naruto. Tanto quanto ele depreciava suas partes íntimas e o provocava explosões de raiva, sua lealdade a tudo que Naruto acreditava era inflexível. Sakura acertou seu ponto mais vulnerável. Sasuke sorriu. _Astuta e rápida_.

"O jantar semanal do Time Sete," uma sorridente Ayame anunciou assim que apareceu na mesa.

Sakura adicionou, "Time Sete menos um, infelizmente."

"É duro ser Hokage, você não acha, Sai?"

Sasuke olhava seu menu quando um estranho, borbulhante barulho veio do outro lado da mesa. A anormal pele pálida de Sai agora estava rosa clara. _Mas o quê? Ele está tendo uma reação à droga?_ Num surto de pânico, Sasuke bateu sua mão no envelope em seu bolso. _Espere. Nós ainda não demos a ele. Então o que..._

"Um ramen de c-curry, por favor."

Parecendo confusa quando Sai gaguejou depois de sua pergunta, Ayame arrancou o cardápio das mãos dele. "Ceeerto. E vocês?"

"Dois tonkatsu ramen, obrigada. Ah, e poderia nos trazer uma rodada de cerveja?"

A pele de Sai voltou ao seu natural, pastoso estado quando Ayame deixou a mesa, mas corou novamente quando ela retornou com três garrafas geladas. Sakura levantou uma. "Às lições aprendidas." Quando a garrafa dela tocou a mesa, ela estava vazia. "Beba," ela encorajou, inclinando a garrafa de Sai em direção aos lábios dele com um dedo.

Sasuke a encarou intencionalmente, tentando entender o que estava tentando acontecendo na cabeça dela. _Nós combinamos de colocar a droga no ramen dele, não embebedá-lo. O que ela está pensando?_ Ela travou os olhos nele, e com um pequeno gesto, o instruiu a seguí-la. Segurando sua cerveja, ele bebeu sem parar até terminá-la, a colocou na mesa e observou Sai desafiadoramente. Sai devolveu o olhar estreito e engoliu cada gota. Sakura fez um gesto e Ayame voltou com uma segunda rodada.

"À justiça."

Sai esvaziou mais uma garrafa, arrotou e perguntou, "Isso é um novo ritual, Feia? Brindando cada rodada?"

"É comum entre amigos. Ou você não leu essa parte no _Socializando para Patetas_?" Ela o deu um sorriso falso. "Não? Então me deixe explicar. É importante beber tudo no seu copo para cada brinde. Caso contrário, então seja lá o que você estiver brindando não vai se realizar. É parecido com desejos de aniversários."

Vendo o ceticismo na expressão de Sai, Sasuke levantou sua garrafa. "Ao Hokage e seu novo mundo shinobi." Ele sorriu ao ver Sai beber avidamente sua terceira garrafa.

Ayame trazia as tigelas fumegantes quando Sai pediu licença.

"Agora!" Sakura chiou.

Sasuke abriu o envelope e colocou o pó branco dentro da sopa de Sai, misturando com seus pauzinhos para garantir que ele dissolvesse. _Eu não fazia ideia de como distraí-lo. Enchê-lo de cerveja para que ele tivesse que ir ao banheiro_ —

"Você é realmente esperta."

As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que ele pudesse segurá-las. Quando Sakura corou e sorriu, uma onda de calor correu pela pele de Sasuke. _Eu bebi demais_ , ele pensou e coçou o tufo debaixo de sua bandana. Sasuke tentou focar de novo no plano deles — _vingança_ — mas ele continuava voltando ao sorriso feliz de Sakura. Quando Sai voltou à mesa, entretanto, sua própria bexiga pediu atenção.

"Eu volto logo." Sakura parecia ter a mesma necessidade e eles correram para os banheiros. Ele segurou o cotovelo dela antes que ela chegasse à porta. "Nós deveríamos deixá-lo lá sozinho?"

"Ele vai ficar bem. Ele ainda tem que comer o ramen antes de mais nada. Temos tempo suficiente para que ele vá pra casa antes que ele desmaie." Os olhos dela brilharam com uma alegre malevolência. "Aí nós raspamos a cabeça dele."

Quando Sasuke voltou para a mesa deles, Sai havia ido embora e Naruto estava no seu lugar.

"Ei, bastardo. Onde a Sakura-chan está?"

"Bem aqui," ela disse, se sentando. "Naruto, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Onde o Sai está?" Sasuke demandou.

"Eu não sabia que você se preocupava tanto com o Sai. Veja só! Eu sabia que eu estava certo em mandar vocês dois em uma missão juntos." Satisfeito com suas habilidades de liderança, Naruto se sentou, suas mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça. "Bandana legal, Sasuke. Visual novo?"

"Eu perguntei onde ele foi, idiota."

"Hum… Ele disse alguma coisa sobre vocês dois e sua… o que era? _Sua atmosfera opressiva de desejo carnal?_ Afinal, o que isso quer dizer, Sakura-chan? Enfim, ele saiu atrás de suprimentos artísticos."

"N-Naruto? A tigela do Sai estava cheia quando você chegou aqui?"

Ele esfregou sua barriga. "Não poderia deixar um bom ramen estragar."

Os olhos de Sasuke se alargaram. "Você comeu?"

"Claro. Por que não?"

"Você comeu tudo?"

"Uhum." Ele apontou para a tigela de Sasuke. "Você vai terminar isso?" Sem esperar por uma resposta, Naruto se desdobrou na direção do ramen de seu amigo.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura. A expressão dela refletia os seus olhos — cego, gritante pânico.

Ela se levantou, puxando a manga de Naruto. "Eu preciso que você venha a minha casa agora. Tenho que te mostrar algo muito importante."

Ele pareceu momentaneamente confuso e então seus olhos deslizaram para os de Sasuke, sobrancelhas balançando sugestivamente. "Sakura-chan? Você sabe que eu estou com a Hinata, certo?"

O segurando pelo colarinho, ela rosnou, "Mova-se, Naruto!" e o empurrou porta afora.

"Mas… todo aquele ramen desperdiçado!"

* * *

Um ronco profundo ecoou pela cabeça de Sakura enquanto ela massageava suas têmporas. "Nós só teremos que esperar até depois da meia-noite e colocá-lo na cama dele."

"Ele vive na Torre do Hokage, Sakura. Como infernos nós vamos passar com um Hokage drogado pela ANBU sem sermos executados?"

"Eu estou trabalhando nisso, Sasuke." Ela esfregou sua testa, irritada. _Por quê infernos é meu trabalho pensar em todos os planos?_ "E pare de andar. Está me dando dor de cabeça."

"Desculpe." Ele se sentou, joelhos balançando rapidamente.

"Sério" Ela agarrou a perna dele como uma braçadeira. "Isso não está ajudando."

Sasuke pulou e começou a andar novamente. "Eu só deveria ter espancado o Sai. Eu não estou acostumado a planejar."

"Isso é uma piada. Não foi você quem passou uma vida inteira planejando vingança? Você não deveria ser melhor nisso?"

Sasuke parou, dobrou os braços e respirou profundamente. "Você está certa. Me deixe pensar."

"Não." Ela deu um tapinha no sofá ao seu lado. "O problema é que nós estamos trabalhando nisso sozinhos. Precisamos planejar isso juntos, unir nossas mentes."

"Kakashi disse que trabalho de equipe era uma habilidade shinobi importante," ele falou enquanto sentada, deslizando seu braço no sofá atrás dela.

"E-ele disse, não disse?" Ela riu nervosamente quando ele se aproximou e seus joelhos esbarraram.

"Você gosta disso, Kiba estúpido?"

Alguma coisa fétida queimou as narinas dela.

"Bomba de fedor pra você! Isso é por cheirar em volta da saia da Hinata, seu vira-lata!"

Eles pularam do sofá, Sakura apertando seu nariz e Sasuke abanando com sua mão. Naruto socou o ar enquanto sonhava em brigar com seu rival.

"Aquele idiota."

"Uh," Sakura gaguejou. "Quem saberia que Naruto era tão letal?"

"Nós deveríamos enviá-lo para uma ilha deserta."

Uma lâmpada acendeu na cabeça de Sakura. "É isso, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ótimo. Espere — o quê?"

* * *

Sakura podia ouvir Sasuke atrás dela grunhindo a cada passo enquanto eles transportavam o pesado caixote de madeira em direção à Torre do Hokage. Uma mulher usando uma máscara de pássaro de porcelana os parou no portão da frente.

"Parados! Digam o que querem aqui."

"Shinobi número 012601." Ela baixou sua ponta da caixa e sacudiu sua cabeça na direção de Sasuke. "E shinobi número 012606. Nós temos uma entrega do Kazekage."

"A Torre do Hokage está fechada. Tragam de volta pela manhã."

"Esse pacote é altamente confidencial. Deve ser entregue diretamente ao Hokage."

"É meia-noite. O Hokage está dormindo."

"Eu tenho certeza que sim." Sakura lutou para se manter séria quando Sasuke bufou.

"Traga para o escritório amanhã."

Sakura deu de ombros. "Ótimo. E o seu número shinobi, por favor? Eu só quero que o Hokage saiba exatamente a que ANBU ele deverá agradecer por atrasar a super secreta e urgente entrega que ele está esperando. A entrega que pode ter ramificações internacionais e afetar toda —"

"Espere." Ela virou de lado e sussurrou. "Tudo bem. Vocês estão liberados."

Sorrindo, Sakura levantou novamente a caixa. "Obrigada."

Uma vez que eles passaram pela guarda e entraram no aposento particular de Naruto, Sasuke murmurou. "Você é boa nisso."

"Em quê? Mentir?" Ela riu, usando uma kunai para erguer a tampa da caixa. "É uma habilidade, eu acho."

"Mentir não. Você pensa rápido."

Sakura brilhou no quarto escuro enquanto eles arrastavam um Naruto babão para sua cama.

* * *

"Por quê diabos ele não tem nenhuma mobília?" Sasuke puxou um cobertor e tentou se ressituar. "Não tem nada nesse quarto além de cavaletes e tinta."

"Nós deveríamos ser gratos que Sai tem um armário para nos escondermos. E não é muito pequeno."

Sasuke pensou que o lotado e escuro armário onde ele e Sakura se apertaram no apartamento de Sai definitivamente se classificava como _muito pequeno_ , mas ele decidiu não discutir. _Se nós vamos pegar aquele idiota dormindo e raspar a cabeça dele, podemos acabar presos aqui por muito tempo._

"Quando ele virá para casa?" Ele perguntou, torcendo para que a resposta fosse _logo_. Sasuke nunca pensou em si mesmo como claustrofóbico, mas seu coração estava batendo um pouco mais rápido que o normal.

O ombro dela se encolheu contra ele. "Eu chequei a agenda na mesa de Naruto antes de sairmos da Torre ontem a noite — Sai tem o dia de folga hoje. Ele pode chegar a qualquer minuto ou hora a partir de agora."

"Ótimo."

Uma expiração exasperada fez o cabelo de Sakura bater em sua bochecha, provocando cócegas. Ele levantou uma mão e então a outra para se coçar, mas foi bloqueado todas as vezes por causa do espaço reduzido. Sasuke franziu seu rosto, lutando contra a coceira. Com a frustração se acumulando, ele estava a alguns segundos de sair do armário quando alguma coisa gentilmente alisou sua bochecha.

"Está melhor?"

De longe, ele se ouviu dizer, "Um pouco mais." A barriga dele contraiu quando ela sorriu e continuou a suavemente circular seus dedos na bochecha dele. Os dois se assustaram quando a porta do apartamento se abriu.

"Eu não entendo porque _minha_ vida tem que ser colocada em risco por isso."

Sakura sussurrou o nome de Sai e se virou para escutar.

"Porque é importante para o nosso time." Ele não precisou que Sakura o dissesse que a voz pertencia ao mais imbecil Hokage da Vila… mas sobre o quê eles estavam falando? "E sua vida não está exatamente em risco, você sabe."

"Eles querem raspar minha cabeça. Isso é equivalente a suicídio sexual."

"O quê?!"

"As únicas mulheres que são atraídas por homens carecas são bruxas desesperadas."

"Isso é estúpido. Onde você ouviu isso?"

Sasuke escutou o som de páginas passando. "Aqui."

"Sai, você não pode acreditar em tudo o que lê no _Icha Icha_. Eu achei que Sakura tivesse te explicado isso."

"Eu decidi que não posso acreditar em nada que ela diz, Naruto. O que a Sakura sabe sobre romance? Ela nunca foi beijada, nem nunca teve um namorado." As bochechas de Sakura coraram, suas mãos fechando em punho. "Não, eu prefiro dar razão aos conselhos do experiente Jiraya-sama."

"Você sabe que o Sábio Tarado observou bem mais que ele tocou, certo? Então eu não sei se eu o chamaria de experiente. Talvez experiente em espiar." Sai não deu nenhuma resposta audível e Naruto continuou, "De qualquer maneira, de volta para a missão. Eu acho que nosso próximo passo deva ser voltado a ela. Ele sofreu o bastante por agora."

"Eu ainda acho que meu plano foi bom." Sai soou defensivo.

"Espalhar o cérebro dele no chão da floresta e depois deixar algum médico de cavalos raspar a cabeça dele não foi um bom plano."

Sakura ficou na ponta dos pés para sussurrar na orelha de Sasuke. "Ele deixou um _veterinário_ curar sua ferida? Eu irei matá-lo."

"Um bom shinobi sabe quando as probabilidades estão contra ele. É hora de desistir dessa missão."

"O quê?! Não! Escute, essa é a missão mais importante que nós já tivemos." Sai desdenhosamente parecia satisfeito. "Sério! Aqueles dois nunca ficarão juntos se nós não ajudarmos."

Sasuke sentiu todo o corpo de Sakura tensionar contra o dele, seu coração batendo forte em resposta. _Quando eles irão calar a boca e ir embora para que nós possamos sair desse maldito armário?!_

"Naruto, nós nem temos certeza de como ele se sente sobre ela."

"Isso é só porque Sasuke não fala muito. Mas eu o fiz falar." Sasuke empalideceu quando percebeu o que Naruto estava prestes a revelar. "Ele me disse que Sakura 'luta graciosamente e suas estratégias são geniais.'"

"Isso é sacanagem para Uchihas." Sai bufou e Naruto gargalhou alto.

 _Eu confidenciei essas coisas para aquele idiota! Sasuke fechou seus olhos, incapaz de olhar para Sakura. Eu nunca quis que Sakura escutasse isso… ao menos, não assim._

"Você realmente disse aquilo, Sasuke-kun?"

Os lábios dela beijaram a orelha dele com cada sílaba, fazendo que fosse impossível para ele respirar, dirá falar, então ele moveu sua cabeça para frente num aceno estranho.

"Eu estou achando que Sasuke precisa ver que ele não é o único homem na cidade. E se outra pessoa cortejar a Sakura?"

"Quem você tem em mente?"

"Ele já sabe que Lee mataria por ela. E Kiba iria atrás de qualquer coisa que usasse saia." Houve um silêncio prolongado. "Ei! Ele sabe daquele cara que escreveu uma carta de amor para Sakura durante a guerra?"

O rosto de Sakura bateu no dele, cabeça balançando como se estivesse pedindo para Naruto parar de falar ou para Sasuke parar de ouvir.

"Eu acredito que há um nome para esse tipo em particular de amor. Onde o paciente se apaixona pelo médico," Sai meditou.

"Sim, é chamado de Síndrome do Safado Pervertido. Se eu colocasse minhas mãos naquele cara, eu iria quebrar o pescoço dele!" Silenciosamente, Sasuke concordou com Naruto quando algo grande e feroz colocou suas presas dentro do peito dele. "E se nós escrevermos uma falsa resposta da Sakura e deixarmos Sasuke encontrá-la?"

"Mas ela dispensou o escritor de cartas. A Bonita disse que ela contou ao cara que estava apaixonada por alguém." A cabeça de Sakura caiu em direção ao seu peito, completamente mortificada.

"Sasuke não sabe disso, entretanto. Ele nunca fala com Ino. Ele diz que ela está sempre tentando colocar as mãos dela nele, em você sabe… lugares que ela não deveria."

"Aquela porca," Sakura sibilou.

"Eu não sei, Naruto. Eu acho que se nós apenas os trancarmos num quarto, eles eventualmente descobrirão que querem um ao outro."

"Você não conhece o Sasuke. Eu sei como ele se sente sobre a Sakura. Quero dizer, ele salta na frente de kunais durante _treinos_ para protegê-la!" Ela levantou sua cabeça lentamente e o observou com aqueles grandes, questionadores olhos. "Mas ele raramente fala sobre _qualquer_ coisa. Você pode imaginá-lo a convidando para um encontro?"

Sakura mordeu seu lábio timidamente e o coração de Sasuke pulou uma batida.

"Como companheiros de time deles, cabe a nós garantir que eles estão felizes, Sai. Mesmo se isso significar quebrar o crânio deles. É o que Kakashi-sensei chamaria de trabalho de equipe. Então, nós temos um plano?"

"O que é necessário, Naruto, é menos planejamento e mais ação."

 _Ele está certo!_

"Sakura," Sasuke disse abruptamente antes que seu cérebro pudesse pará-lo. "Você gostaria —" A língua dele grudou no céu de sua boca. "Você…" Cada palavra era uma luta. "... quer…"

 _Merda! Apenas diga!_ Com um vigoroso e clareador chacoalhar, ele tentou novamente. "Você gosta de curry?"

Se suas mãos não estivessem presas pelo pequeno espaço, Sasuke teria se dado um tapa na testa de desgosto. _Eu sou um idiota!_ Mas quando Sakura corou e assentiu, um estranho formigamento passou por ele, o dando a força para continuar. "Então você irá comer um pouco?" As sobrancelhas dela enrugaram em confusão antes dele adicionar apressadamente, "... comigo?"

"Sasuke-kun," ela sussurrou e ele se amedrontou. "Eu adoraria."

Ele engoliu e acenou. "Ok."

Pequenos dedos se dobraram dentro de seu punho suado. "Ok."

Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eles se esconderam naquele closer, mas quando eles finalmente saíram, era noite. Num futon atrás de alguns cavaletes, Sai dormia profundamente. Sakura soltou sua mão da de Sasuke e rastejou para perto do companheiro de equipe deles, apanhando um pincel e um pote de tinta no caminho. Ele esperou até que ela retornasse, uma luz travessa nos olhos dela.

Uma vez que estavam nas ruas, Sakura corajosamente enroscou seus dedos nos dele, fazendo com que os dois ficassem nervosos e empolgados.

"Então… e agora?" Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha e ela adicionou, "Sobre nós," enquanto ela olhava das mãos unidas deles de volta para o rosto dele.

Ele sorriu. "Não se preocupe, Sakura. Eu tenho planos."

* * *

Sai não conseguia entender o por que da população feminina de Konoha parecer tão estranha nesta manhã. Mulheres, jovens e velhas, olhavam para ele e ou se assustavam ou riam.

 _Deve ser meu magnetismo animal_ , ele pensou, silenciosamente agradecendo Jiraya por seus conselhos iluminadores. _Eu deveria passar pelo Ichiraku. Ayame não será capaz de resistir a mim hoje._ Ele apoiou seus polegares em seu cinto e andou arrogantemente pela rua principal da Folha, piscando para cada garota em seu caminho.

Ele se sentou em um banquinho na loja de ramen e observou sua garçonete predileta equilibrar habilmente tigelas de sopa numa bandeja. _Tanta graça_ , ele pensou melancolicamente, imaginando sua deusa em várias poses do _Icha Icha_. Quando finalmente veio pegar seu pedido, ela abriu seu bloquinho… e congelou.

"Sai?!"

 _Ela notou meu mais-forte-que-o-usual nível de atração. Ela está nas minhas mãos. Irei direto para o ataque!_

"Ayame, eu quero duas porções de miso ramen," ele se inclinou em direção ao balcão e pegou o queixo dela, "e uma bela garçonete… para viagem."

Os olhos arregalados e boca aberta em choque dela se transformaram numa carranca furiosa. "Sai! Seu… _tarado!_ "

No segundo anterior ao que ela o bateu na cabeça com uma panela de tamanho considerável, ele teve um vislumbre de seu reflexo na superfície brilhante. Letras ao contrário desviraram em seu cérebro enquanto ele decifrava o rabisco em negrito em sua testa e bochechas.

 _CUIDADO COM O TARADO!_

E em letras bem menores no queixo dele, _A vingança é doce! Com amor, Carequinha e Sua Bruxa Desesperada._

* * *

 **N/T:** Então gente ahuahua eu pedi permissão pra traduzir essa história num impulso, pois ela é realmente muito engraçada. O meu foco principal de tradução continuará sendo 'Negócios Rebeldes', mas de vez em quando pretendo aparecer com algumas histórias curtinhas só pra variar. Me contem o que acharam, sim?


End file.
